


I'll remember this night when you're gone

by Verosss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Lovely, M/M, No Sex, POV Frank Iero, Protective Frank Iero, Sexy, frank iero about gerard, gerard is submissive, just dirty thinking, not explicit sex, small thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verosss/pseuds/Verosss
Summary: Small,sexy thing I wrote// Frank things about Gerard..
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 24





	I'll remember this night when you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> first Gerard/Frank fanfic I did..so..lets see :)

He likes to watch him. He is trying to catch small details about him. All those weird things he does. He is there for him to listen to his beautiful,mad ideas. Maybe he is the only one who knows more than others. And maybe that's what makes him special. But mostly he likes to watch him. In his present Gerard let himself go and he became only himself..in the most pure way possible. And that’s such an intimate moment to be. Because you are showing your bad sides...you became weak. That’s why he is feeling special, because he is the chosen one. And today is one of those days..

He looks lovely,beautiful today. It’s maybe weird to hear these thoughts coming from me but I just wanna be honest with myself. I can be honest even if it’s just in my head.  
Oh my now it’s red hair,Gerard? You need to be different,right? I know darling,I know. You like the attention,huh? Oh yes,you do..but in the end you are so shy,so vulnerable. Don’t be scared,my dear I am right here and I'm always gonna be. 

Do you think that I can’t see it? You are sad,you are drowning yourself in it. I can see it but why can't I hear you? Why is there plain silence? Don’t you wanna be saved? Come one baby I wanna help you..let me hear you. Please give me a sigh, let yourself open just a little bit more. You know I am right here,right? Like I said I'm always gonna be here, because I promise you that. And because I know that you deserve to be saved. My special boy..

Why are you so stubborn? Mmm? Don’t you wanna be my good boy? I wish you could be my special boy, I really wish. Just look at you, I can say you are cute but this word is not worthy. Because you are beyond words. Maybe you are like your music. Full of pain,rejecting,death or even lost. But even these things are beautiful..because they are so pure,like you. 

Sometimes you show me your dirty mind, which makes me feel things. Your innuendos, lip biting..why are looking at my lips? Do you wanna feel them my beautiful boy? Oh, are you blushing? I think you are because you wanna do things..with me. I think you wanna be my lovely boy or maybe you already are. Are you scared? Oh don’t be you sweet thing, I'm gonna make you feel so good. I'm gonna make you feel like you deserve those amazing touches. Because you do. 

Just come closer,let me feel your body heat. Oh it’s getting hotter, isn't it? Mmmm, there is this delicious blush again...are you aroused, my boy? No,no no ..don’t be ashamed. You are such a good darling for me,right? Okay, now come closer..you are doing well, don’t be scared. I promised you that I will make you feel safe. Oh there you are. I will make you moan..I know you can do it very well,huh? Maybe you will make these small, dirty,desperate noises..just for me. Are you ready?


End file.
